Barriga de Aluguel
by bimmbinha
Summary: [GaaIno] Não era surpresa para ninguém que um dos maiores desejos do Kazekage era ser pai, todavia um casamento, naturalmente, não fazia parte de seus planos. Por isso, ele decide contratar a kunoichi da Folha, Yamanaka Ino, para ser sua barriga de aluguel.
1. Prólogo

Barriga de Aluguel

Não era surpresa para ninguém que um dos maiores desejos do Kazekage era ser pai, todavia um casamento, naturalmente, não fazia parte de seus planos. Por isso, ele decide contratar a kunoichi da Folha, Yamanaka Ino, para ser sua barriga de aluguel.

Prólogo

Durante a infância, ele conheceu o ódio. Sentimento esse que foi cultivado, dia após dia, noite após noite durante anos aparentemente intermináveis. E que foi florescido, assassinado e ressuscitado em um curto período de tempo durante sua adolescência. Por mais que tentasse se desapegar das lembranças vergonhosas e depressivas, o ruivo não conseguia. Não era capaz de esquecê-las, de deixá-las de lado, pois aquele sentimento desprezível ainda o perseguia, mesmo que tivesse se redimido e mostrado ao mundo ninja que era mais do que seus demônios refletiam, ainda assim, infelizmente era assolado pelo ódio. Olhava fixamente através das janelas, observando as pequenas gotas de chuva cair lentamente, molhando toda a Vila da Areia de forma desenfreada. Ele esfregou o rosto entre as mãos. Era desgastante pensar a respeito, mas ultimamente era a única coisa que lhe restava a fazer. Refletir. E ele o fazia com primazia, especialmente sozinho trancado dentro de seu escritório, longe dos gritos histéricos e desnecessários de Temari e de toda a confusão que sua casa havia se tornado após o nascimento de Shikadai.

Se não fosse o ódio cego e irracional, ele com certeza não teria sido possuído pelo Shukaku. Meneou a cabeça, estava devaneando além do que deveria e tinha perfeita ciência disso. Batidas na porta irromperam a sua linha de raciocínio, levando o ruivo a inspirar fundo antes de bufar. Ergueu-se da poltrona e marchou para fora do cômodo, abrindo a porta somente para constatar o óbvio.

—Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não me incomodar enquanto estou aqui?!

—Ui. — Temari debochou impacientemente. Como o conselheiro particular do Hokage, seu marido Shikamaru estava de férias, o casal decidiu viajar até Suna para passarem algum tempo. O que, exceto pela parte de ter o sobrinho por perto, tem sido um verdadeiro inferno para o ruivo. A irmã não o deixava em paz, era um porre. O atormentando com o mesmo assunto.

De certa forma, sua reflexão sobre o ódio tinha muito a ver com a presença constante de Temari dentro de casa. Era sempre o mesmo assunto chato e os mesmos questionamentos dúbios e aborrecedores, era puro blábláblá. No auge dos seus vinte e sete anos, o ruivo esperava que ela percebesse por si só que ele não tinha o menor interesse por assuntos fúteis como o casamento e não seria ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa a fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Ele estava determinado, e era um homem adulto, porra. Pior ainda: era um dos grandes líderes mundiais, e não iria se submeter aos caprichos da sua irmã tola e romântica ou os de ninguém, na verdade. Gaara estava decidido.

—Você passa tanto tempo trancado nesse escritório, que às vezes desconfio que você está ocupado com alguma das suas concubinas! — disparou a irmã envaidecidamente. — O Dai quer brincar com você, seu tio estúpido.

Ele rolou os olhos, reprimindo o ímpeto de afogá-la em areia movediça. O que acabou demandando dele muito mais força e autocontrole do que imaginava.

—Minha vida sexual com certeza não diz respeito a você, sua maluca controladora. — e então soltou o ar de uma vez, expulsando-os de seu pulmão com o semblante endurecido em uma máscara de raiva mesclada com indiferença. — Eu adoraria brincar com meu sobrinho, com toda certeza, só que no momento tenho outras preocupações.

—Como o que, por exemplo? — ela o questionou com seriedade. — Vamos, Gaara, qualquer que seja o assunto chato e burocrático que você tenha de cuidar, tenho plena certeza de que pode exigir sua atenção mais tarde. Shika está louco de saudades do tio demônio dele — essa ultima frase ela murmurou fazendo vozinha de criança, enquanto apertava as bochechas do irmão mais novo,que com certeza não achou a menor graça.

Afastando-se depressa dela, que gargalhou sorumbaticamente exatamente do modo que ele imaginava que faria, ele apenas gesticulou com os dedos para que ela o seguisse também. Os anos haviam lhe ensinado muitas coisas e dentre elas é que não se confiava em Temari dentro de seu escritório. Ela possuía o péssimo habito de bisbilhotar onde não devia, acabava interpretando de maneira errônea e começando discussões altamente pretensiosas e desnecessárias, em suma, era muito mais pratico mantê-la longe do cômodo.

Conversando, a dupla de irmãos passou pelo extenso corredor. Na verdade, Temari era quem se dava ao trabalho de falar, Gaara permanecia calado, com a mesma expressão sorumbática de sempre, vez ou outra abrindo a boca para exprimir sua opinião e apenas isso, era praticamente um monologo, na verdade. Respirando fundo, soltando o ar com força, o ruivo de olhos esverdeados enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, pensativo.

Não via necessidade de se casar. Sim, ele estava completamente consciente de que era um dos homens politicamente mais influentes do mundo ninja e sua posição exigia que a tradição de casamentos arranjados fosse mantida, todavia, ele era um Sabaku e pior ainda, Sabaku no Gaara. E quando sua convicção contrariava as velhas tradições, por orgulho ele sabia que seria incapaz de obedecê-las. Era um homem de palavra, decidido e que não abaixava a cabeça perante qualquer um – muito menos a sua teimosa, irritante e inconveniente irmã mais velha.

Naruto, em partes, podia ser responsabilizado por aquilo. Não fosse a redenção e o perdão oferecido pelo simpático amigo de cabelos dourados, o ruivo provavelmente não teria um exemplo de amizade solido e concreto que o ajudasse a lidar com suas particularidades demoníacas. Ele o ensinou muitas coisas, inclusive que o amor deveria estar acima de tudo. Ele, diferentemente do Hokage de olhos azuis, não amava ninguém, não tinha ninguém em sua vida. Sim, mantinha encontros casuais e esporádicos, mas era apenas por necessidade fisiológica. O Kage era incapaz de envolver-se afetivamente com alguém, não por falta de tentativa, mas por falta de sintonia. De conexão. Durante um tempo achou que talvez estivesse apaixonado pela sua discípula, Matsuri. Mas não.

Não conseguia amar Matsuri da forma que ela ansiava, da mesma forma que não conseguia amar mulher alguma. Ele estava quebrado por dentro. E sabia que não seria curado sendo forçado a se casar com alguém apenas para manter as aparências. Kankuro já se ofereceu para estabelecer uma seleção com pretendentes para o ruivo, e todas às vezes, ele recusou, mostrando-se veementemente contra essa história. Sabia que as mulheres o cobiçavam pela posição, talvez até pela aparência, mas se elas não fossem capazes de amá-lo, com certeza não valiam seu precioso tempo, que era relativamente curto.

—Gaara? — a irritante voz de Temari soou-lhe próxima, o levando a revirar os olhos e frustrado, ele respirou fundo,antes de soltar a respiração pela boca e se virar para fitá-la. —Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? Não sei porque ainda insisto em tentar dialogar com você, baka! — e dito isso, o desferiu um de seus famosos socos no ombro.

Embora tivesse doído mais do que esperava, o ruivo não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas piscou os olhos e perguntou sobre o que se tratava.

—Eu e Shikamaru estávamos pensando em ir até as dunas... — e pigarreando, acrescentou. — Será que você poderia cuidar do Shikadai até nos voltarmos? Eu juro, eu juro que será rápido.

Ele meneou a cabeça, positivamente.

—Eu posso tomar conta dele sim, será um prazer. — afirmou, e a irmã suspirou aliviada, já que temia uma negativa do irmão. — E vocês nunca, nunca me digam o que fizeram durante as dunas, está de acordo?

Ela fez que sim, rindo.

—Estou falando sério, Temari. Nunca, nunca abra essa maldita boca, ok? Eu ainda sou praticamente uma criança.

—Claro que é. — debochou a irmã, e foi à vez dele gargalhar, antes de receber outro soco da mesma. — Por favor, tente não assustar seu sobrinho. Pelo menos não muito.

Novamente, Gaara balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, vendo-a desaparecer escadas acima apressadamente, em meio a gritos escandalosos, chamando pelo marido. O ruivo rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços acima dos peitos.

Durante o resto da noite, brincando e cuidando do pequeno Sabaku-Nara, o ruivo foi tomado por um pensamento que durante muito, fizera questão de enterrar o mais fundo possível dentro de sua cabeça: a vontade de ser pai. Sim, sua opinião sobre casamentos era muito clara e óbvia, mas o mesmo não se estendia a vida paternal. Sorrindo, entregou os bonecos de super heróis para o sobrinho pequeno, que tagarelava coisas sem sentido enquanto andava de um lado para o outro agitadamente.

—Talvez eu devesse fazer isso.

—Arrancar a cabeça do SuperChok? — Kankuro perguntou, curioso, fazendo o irmão a revirar os olhos.

—Não, sua anta. Ser pai. Eu podia fazer isso. Com certeza seria um pai muito amoroso.

—Uh! Quer dizer que mudou de ideia sobre o casamento?

—Não seja ridículo, continuo sendo contra casamentos arranjados, mas — fez uma pausa. — Talvez aquela sua ideia sobre seleção seja bem-vinda aqui. — e sorriu, fitando diretamente o irmão, que franziu o cenho,sem entender uma misera palavra que fosse.

Kankuro limpou as orelhas, acreditando ter entrado cera nas mesmas.

—Desculpe, eu não entendi. Você quer ser pai, mas sem se casar?

O irmão assentiu, virando-se para olhá-lo de soslaio.

—Qual é o problema? É muito mais pratico, e além do mais, isso será benéfico tanto para mim, quanto para a mulher que aceitar ter meu filho.

O irmão assentiu, estalando a língua. Obviamente não verbalizou os pensamentos que se passaram por sua cabeça, sabia que o irmão seria burro o suficiente para ignorá-los, de qualquer forma, então,evitou de gastar saliva a toa.

—Por favor, me deixa estar por perto quando você for contar essa sua ideia _brilhante_ a Temari. Eu te imploro.


	2. Intervenção

Ela não tinha tempo, muito menos vida fora do trabalho.

E isso era motivo mais do que contundente para preocupar seu pai e seus companheiros de time. Quando não estava na Divisão da Barreira, ela estava trabalhando na floricultura. E isso foi ainda mais agravado com o casamento entre Shikamaru e Temari, não porque o amava secretamente ou tinha empecilhos em relação à loira da areia; muito pelo contrário, ela estava extremamente feliz e radiante com a união dos dois e desejava que ambos vivessem uma longa vida juntos. O fato é que o Nara foi o último do time dez a se casar. Ela era a única de seu time que permanecia sozinha, sem filhos ou pretendentes.

O mais perto de ter um relacionamento e talvez um casamento que conseguiu, foi com Sai, mas, infelizmente, o Satoshi não correspondia aos anseios que seu tolo e sonhador coração aspirava, então término abrupto e precoce mostrou-se inevitável. Tentou convencer-se de que era o melhor para ambos, o melhor para ela,principalmente, mas era incapaz de não sofrer com as lembranças do seu quase-eterno-amor. Soltando um muxoxo incompreensível, Ino escondeu o rosto entre as mãos por uma breve fração de segundos, era estupidez de sua parte achar que ele ia desejar alguma coisa a mais com ela, que iria desejar desposá-la, da mesma maneira que todos os outros ninjas desposaram as suas amadas após o fim da guerra?

E agora, era literalmente a última kunoichi solteira da Vila, o que a fazia se sentir profundamente deprimida e frustrada. Droga, não merecia um final feliz? Um conto de fadas decente, uma história de amor que terminasse com lírios e um lindo casamento, com filhos e todas essas coisas clichês?

As horas passavam em um tique-e-taque calmo. Os ponteiros do relógio tilintavam, o que a fazia se lembrar do seu relógio biológico; estava na flor da idade. O seu útero a todo o momento a lembrava disso. Saco, saco, saco. Era tudo um verdadeiro saco.

—Está tudo bem com você, querida? Está com uma aparência abatida. — ela sorriu ternamente, ao reconhecer a voz da sua "madrasta" e então ergueu a cabeça para fitar Anko, que a encarava docemente.

—Estou com sono, não consegui dormir bem à noite. — confessou a kunoichi, com um sorriso disperso. Havia passado a madrugada inteira entornando garrafas e mais garrafas de vodca com Kiba, dentro do seu escritório. Tsc.

—Sei. — a Mitarashi a fitou profundamente, fazendo com que as bochechas de Ino corassem e ela sorriu amarelamente. A nova senhora Yamanaka fungou uma risada, segurando as mãos da mais nova. — Você tem que parar de desperdiçar seu tempo livre com bebidas, isso não vai te dar futuro, garota. — e ao dizer isso, apertou as mãos de Ino,que sentiu uma longa gota escorrer pela testa em nervosismo. — Ou você quer acabar com aquela barriga enorme do Jiraiya?

—Ai — resmungou dolorosamente a loira, tentando inutilmente se soltar. — Eu estava entediada, e além do mais, eu tenho motivos para beber! Sou a única pessoa da vila que ainda não se casou. — tentou argumentar, recebendo um olhar de desprezo da outra e ela soltou a respiração pesadamente.

Anko suspirou, constatando que aquela conversa não iria dar em lugar algum, limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

—Ino, eu e seu pai só queremos o seu bem, sabe disso, não sabe? — ela fez que sim com a cabeça. — Eu sei que é uma mulher adulta e uma kunoichi forte, mas mesmo assim Inoichi tem direito de se preocupar, e eu também. Você é jovem, linda e muito inteligente. Quando tiver de acontecer, _vai_ acontecer. Eu sei que é autosuficiente demais para depender de homem.

—É, sou. — concordou. — É só que...

—Eu sei. Você está frustrada porque os sonhos dele não eram os mesmos que os seus, eu entendo isso, e achei que foi coerente sua decisão de terminar, mas esqueça esse rapaz e pare de se culpar. Algumas coisas estão muito além da nossa compreensão.

Ino fez que sim, inconscientemente projetando um beicinho infantil em seus lábios. Anko sorriu maternalmente e então beijou-lhe o topo da cabeleira loura, afastando-se.

—Você vai beber de novo com o Inuzuka hoje, não vai? — disse com um sorriso forçado e várias veias saltando para fora de sua testa.

—Quer mesmo que eu responda isso? — Ino sorriu amarelamente e a mulher bufou, deixando a floricultura as pressas. Assim que a mesma se afastou, ela gargalhou estrondosamente, balançando a cabeça. Quem poderia imaginar que justamente Anko fosse se tornar sua nova "mamãe?" Admitia que continuava morrendo de medo da mulher, mas dessa vez, havia aprendido a ler além da raiva e das ameaças constantes, o que acabava tornando-as ineficazes muitas das vezes.

Deixou o balcão, ainda trajando o avental com o símbolo do seu clã e andou calmamente, cantarolando uma musica em voz baixa até alcançar a fachada da mesma, erguendo alguns vasos de plantas para poder regá-los melhor. Inclinou-se lentamente, olhando-as atentamente, a fim de certificar-se de que não havia nada de errado com as mesmas.

O dia chegou ao fim, antes que a loura pudesse se dar conta; estava inexplicavelmente presa aquela rotina, chata e cinzenta e de repente já era hora da mesma se preparar para regressar a Base. Todavia, qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que o encontro de horas antes, com Anko-sama não passou de uma sutil armadilha combinada previamente pelos pombinhos?

Frustrada, massageou as têmporas, tentando respirar fundo para se acalmar, mas era inútil. A irritação e a frustração se sobrepunham até mesmo ao respeito que sentia pelo seu pai, ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo!

—Papai. — disse respirando fundo, tentando controlar sem obter êxito, os incessantes tremores de seu corpo. — O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? E ainda mais com essa faixa amarela idiota que deveria ser um segredo do nosso clã?! — grasniu, aterrorizada, era uma afronta, uma afronta descarada.

—Uma intervenção, como a própria faixa informa. — Inoichi sorriu divertido, a vendo soltar um gemido frustrado e bater os pés, esperneando infantilmente. Ele realmente detestava ter de controlar a vida da própria filha, mas reconhecia que de vez em quando era necessário, Ino era uma linda cabeça de vento. — A partir de hoje, eu volto a assumir os assuntos da Base, já conversei com Naruto e ele concordou que o melhor para você é tirar algumas férias.

—Isso é uma injustiça! — berrou,perdendo toda a falsa calma e paciência que fingia ter. — Eu não preciso de folga, quiçá de férias! Posso realizar meu trabalho muito bem, e além do mais...

—Ino, isso não é um pedido. É uma ordem vinda de seu pai _e_ superior. Você não pode continuar revezando turnos da maneira que está fazendo, é desesperador. Seu cabelo está cheio de pontas duplas e suas olheiras fazem a Sarada e o Boruto chorarem — sibilou o homem mais velho,aos sussurros a fazendo bufar antes de cruzar os braços acima do peito. — Acredite, nós não queríamos fazer isso, mas é necessário.

—E além do mais — prosseguiu Anko — O quão fundo do poço você deve estar para aceitar convites para sair daquele cachorro sarnento? Kiba não é a resposta para as suas perguntas, minha querida, ele é o problema com equações e questionamentos que não lhe pertencem.

—Então é isso? — ela riu amargamente. — Eu realmente estou sendo afastada dos meus dois trabalhos?

—Não, é claro que não. — Inoichi retrucou. — Da floricultura você está demitida. — essas palavras levaram a filha a escancarar a boca, perplexa. — Você precisa descobrir o que quer da vida, se quer levar uma vida civil ou se quer continuar como kunoichi, até que descubra, não fará nem um, nem outro trabalho.

Ela amaldiçoou-se pela sua ingenuidade desmedida. Deveria ter premeditado aquilo, afinal de contas, Anko não era alguém que dava pontos sem nós e ali estava a prova. Balançando a cabeça, esfregou os olhos entre as mãos.

—Certo. Parece que agora estou oficialmente de férias — retrucou com sarcasmo. — Vou ter todo o tempo do mundo para fazer o que eu quiser, e quando eu quiser...

—Eu convenci Naruto a enviar aquele atraso de vida para outra nação, então não, você não vai encher a cara durante dois finais seguidos com Kiba — Anko sorriu triunfante ao vê-la estalar a língua e a balançar a cabeça em concordância.

Merda! Lá se foram todos os seus planos! Que porra ia fazer da vida agora?!


	3. A Seleção do Kage

Ino remexeu-se sonolenta, virando-se para o outro lado da cama, com o rosto próximo a parede. Puxou a coberta até a altura da cintura, ressonando baixinho, sonolenta. A noite anterior definitivamente não havia terminado da maneira que ela esperava, e demorou quase sete horas para finalmente pegar no sono,portanto, a última coisa que ela desejava era acordar ou se levantar cedo.

—Pssiu! — a senhora Yamanaka a cutucou pelas pernas, fazendo com que a kunoichi murmurasse palavras desconexas. — Ino, acorde. Você vai querer ver isso.

—Hã? O que foi? — levemente grogue, a loura questionou, esfregando os olhos com força antes de erguer-se brevemente para fitar a madrasta.

—Aquele bonitão de Suna, o gostosão do Kazekage-sama está na vila. Está o maior alvoroço por causa dele...

—E você me acordou para me jogar em cima do bonitão? Agradeço a gentileza, Anko-san, mas sinceramente eu duvido muito que o ruivo gato de Suna iria olhar para mim, com tantas oferecidas a concorrência fica difícil.

Anko arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando-a fixamente, antes de ver Ino jogar-se novamente na cama e cobrir-se com a coberta até a altura da cabeça, no intuito mais do que óbvio de enxotá-la para fora do cômodo. A Mitarashi bufou, frustrada, porém não insistiu. Levantou-se pacificamente e deixou o quarto.

Assim que viu-se novamente sozinha dentro do quarto de solteira, a loura saiu debaixo da coberta, com os fios dourados desgrenhados e embaraçados. Sempre achou o Gaara um verdadeiro colírio aos olhos, mas nem pelo caralho ruivo e poderoso dele que ela iria deixar a cama para protagonizar aquela cena patética e deplorável, disputando com outras kunoichis igualmente patéticas e desesperadas migalhas da atenção do homem. Ela tinha orgulho, dignidade, e o mais importante: amor próprio. Aprendera isso com o maldito Uchiha e com certeza não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente na mesma vida. Espreguiçando-se, ela deixou a cama, já que a ex-sensei havia conseguido minar toda sua vontade de permanecer deitada. Levou as mãos até os cabelos, desembaraçando os fios, enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro atrás de si. De qualquer forma, não estava minimamente disposta a prolongar aquela conversa irritante sobre seu vício em trabalhar, então, decidiu que passaria o dia na lagoa, talvez até se dirigisse ao clã Hyuuga para importunar Tenten.

Simultaneamente, a sua viagem de negócios acabou coincidindo com a data de viagem da família Nara. O que a loura de olhos esverdeados teimava em dizer que era um sinal do destino, Gaara preferia ver com mais praticidade e realismo, era apenas uma coincidência extremamente conveniente. A viagem foi surpreendentemente mais rápida do que o previsto, e praticamente toda a Vila da Folha estava em peso, para recepcionar a comitiva, o próprio Kage e o casal shinobi de Konoha. O ruivo de olhos verdes já tinha ouvido alguns rumores a respeito, mas nunca imaginou que fizesse tanto sucesso entre as kunoichis e as civis: no exato momento em que pisou os pés no coração do país do fogo, teve sua audição seriamente comprometida com os gritos envaidecidos e excitados e assobios. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, inexpressivamente, encarando com curiosidade o conglomerado de mulheres que tentavam afoitamente, de maneira leviana e engraçada, chamar sua atenção.

Não levou mais do que trinta segundos para ele compreender a situação, e irritadamente, levou as mãos até o rosto, para esconder a bufada irritadiça de ar.

—Kankuro. — bradou, fazendo com que o irmão recuasse instintivamente alguns passos para o lado, usando Shikamaru como um escudo humano. — Eu vou te matar. — avisou, em tom ameaçador e frívolo. O irmão encolheu-se, assustado.

—Eu não fiz nada, eu juro. Eu só comentei com um dos seus guardas e...

Gaara virou-se, com o rosto levemente enrubescido em pura raiva.

—_E?_ — incentivou, nervoso, naturalmente tinha motivos para estar. As mulheres encaravam-no como se ele fosse um cifrão de dinheiro ou pior ainda, um pote de ouro.

Ele não era burro. Tampouco idiota.

—Bom, foi ideia da Temari espalhar por aí que você está a procura de uma esposa. Eu juro, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, ignorando todos os olhares maliciosos e interesseiros, acompanhados por ruídos extremamente irritantes.

—Ei! — Temari estapeou com força a cabeça do outro. — Eu só estou tentando ajudar, já passou da hora de você se casar. Você é um Kage, e eu não vou permitir que meu primeiro sobrinho seja um bastardo.

As sobrancelhas ruivas crisparam-se em um semblante desdenhoso e, sério, Gaara a puxou bruscamente pelo pulso, obrigando-a se virar para encará-lo.

—Temari. Eu não vou me casar, isso já foi discutido e falado diversas vezes antes. Você não é minha mãe, então pare de agir como uma. Da próxima vez que se intrometer nos meus planos e na minha vida dessa maneira, eu garanto que só iremos nos comunicar através de _cartas._ — vociferou, mal-humorado, antes de largá-la, estática e perplexa para trás. — Avisem ao Naruto que eu irei diretamente para o clã Nara,teremos dois dias inteiro em Konoha, a discussão sobre a arquitetura da academia ninja de Suna pode esperar.

—Gaara! — a irmã chamou, aos gritos, enquanto os guardas, demonstrando incerteza, dirigiram-se atrás do ruivo para escoltá-lo seguradamente até a ramificação dos Naras.

Ao lado dela, o marido meneou a cabeça negativamente, em repreensão.

—Eu a avisei sobre isso. Quanto mais pressão você fizer,mais o afastará. — o marido suspirou atrás dela, segurando Shikadai no colo.

—Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo. — rebateu a esposa, frustrada por não receber o apoio do moreno.

—Temari, seu irmão é bem grandinho para saber o que quer da vida. Não será você que irá convencê-lo a mudar de ideia. — sibilou.

—Mas...

—Conversaremos sobre isso em casa. — avisou Shikamaru, a fazendo morder a boca, aborrecida.

Seguiram viagem em silêncio, até avistarem a silhueta do imóvel. Atrás, vinha a multidão de mulheres enlouquecidas, interessadas naquela história. O estrategista tinha ciência de que as fofocas se espalhavam como a peste em Konoha, mas não podia imaginar que os rumores sobre a suposta Seleção fossem deixar o solo de areia tão rápido. Mal chegaram à vila e já foram bombardeados! Daquela vez, sua esposa tinha errado – e feio.

A loura despiu-se completamente, pensando que era incrível como,mesmo a distância, era possível escutar os gritos escandalosos femininos. Bem, quem podia culpá-las por aquilo? Gaara era mesmo um _tesão_, embora já tivesse se passado um tempo considerável desde a última vez em que o vira. Relaxando os músculos dos ombros, Ino balançou os cabelos antes de se jogar na lagoa, cuja água estava geladíssima, e muito refrescante. Mergulhou fundo, se deliciando com a sensação do contato entre a água gelada e seu corpo quente e voltou a emergir minutos depois, respirando fundo. Talvez aquela história de férias forçadas não fosse assim tão ruim quanto havia imaginado, ponderou, soltando um suspiro de puro deleite, erguendo as mãos para cima e permitindo-se sorrir.

Após o banho mais do que prazeroso na lagoa, Ino estava mais do que pronta para passar o resto do dia fugindo da arquitetura familiar e imponente de seu clã. Com aquelas fofocas ridículas sobre a possível seleção para um casamento arranjado com Gaara, era mais do que óbvio que Anko iria aporrinhá-la Vestiu-se rapidamente, e retirando o excesso da água de seus cabelos, decidiu que deixaria a vila, talvez fizesse uma trilha por algum lugar ou algo do gênero. Qualquer coisa era válida, exceto ser empurrada contra sua vontade para aquele desfile mais do que estúpido e risível de mulheres encalhadas, loucas para fisgarem o poderoso e frio Kage.

—Aonde pensa que está indo? — ela fez uma careta estranha, encolhendo os ombros. Pega no flagra. Seria esperar demais deixar a Folha de mansinho sem que fosse percebida pelos fofoqueiros de plantão? Quer saber? Ela não precisa de resposta.

—Fazer trilha. — sorriu, virando-se lentamente para fitar o sensei, que, mesmo tendo jurado de pé junto e mãos atadas para a esposa, não conseguia abandonar o vicio de fumar.

—Boa tentativa. — Asuma riu. — Fiquei sabendo sobre a intervenção forçada, sinto muito.

—É,bom, ninguém sente mais do que eu, disso tenho certeza. — o sensei concordou. — Se me der licença...

—É claro que eu não te dou licença, Ino. Eu preciso que você me faça um favor, poderia ter apelado ao Chouji, mas ele disse que o serviço é mais sua cara.

Ela estreitou os olhos, tal como o sensei.

—Por favor, antes de você dizer não, venha comigo. — insistiu e desconfiada, a loira concordou, mesmo que possuísse dúvidas.


	4. Acompanhante das Sombras

Por insistência do irmão mais velho, Gaara concordou em participar de alguns encontros casuais, mas se Kankuro acreditava que sua brilhante ideia iria influenciar o Kage a mudar seus planos em relação à barriga de aluguel, é óbvio, não podia estar mais equivocado. Depois que eles e a comitiva estabeleceram-se adequadamente dentro do clã Nara, o ruivo optou por se reunir imediatamente com Naruto. Não estava minimamente inclinado a discutir assuntos políticos naquela tarde, muito menos projetos de arquitetura e todos os trâmites chatos e burocráticos referentes às contratações de alguns senseis da Folha, todavia,isso lhe parecia muito mais saboroso do que passar o dia inteiro enfurnado dentro de seu quarto, escutando os gritos incessantes e inconformados de Temari a respeito da sua decisão em ser pai solteiro.

E para evitar um incidente, partiu sem prévia comunicação da sua decisão a ela, a Shikamaru ou quem quer que fosse, rumando diretamente ao prédio Hokage. Durante o trajeto, Gaara não conseguiu evitar de se surpreender com a quantidade de mulheres que o olhava, algumas indiscretamente chegavam a gritar seu nome. Precisou reprimir o ímpeto de rolar os olhos e massagear as têmporas, pois, embora estivesse insatisfeito e frustrado com todo aquele alvoroço ridículo e desnecessário, não era _Gaara_ que andava pelas ruas movimentadas da Folha e sim, o _Kazekage,_ portanto era necessário que mantivesse a postura polida e não fosse indelicado. Atrás dele, os seguranças, que ao seu ver eram totalmente desnecessários, pela primeira vez em tempos demonstraram utilidade ao afastá-lo da multidão ensandecida.

Já dentro do prédio Hokage, ele esperou pacientemente alguns minutos até ser anunciado e recepcionado pelo amigo loiro. Cumprimentaram-se formalmente, apenas pelo fato dos conselheiros – incluindo o próprio sogro intragável e detestável do Uzumaki, o tal Hyuuga – estarem presentes, do contrário, Gaara bem sabia que ouviria piadinhas infames e esdrúxulas acerca da seleção de mulheres para casar-se com ele.

Mantendo a formalidade e a boa educação, sentaram-se de frente um para o outro, na extensa mesa que havia sido previamente colocada horas antes da chegada do Sabaku na região. A assistente responsável, Shizune, colocou a disposição do ruivo alguns relatórios contendo as fichas técnicas dos senseis, informando os times que trabalharam, suas qualificações pessoais (se foi ANBU, etc. etc.)

Naruto estava curiosíssimo para questioná-lo a respeito dos rumores que haviam chegado até ele, no entanto, passar a imagem de fofoqueiro irresponsável para o maldito Hiashi estava fora de cogitação, e por isso ele resguardou os seus ímpetos desesperados. Queria saber o que diabos Gaara tinha na cabeça para realizar uma seleção, e de que maneira ele podia ajudá-lo. Ora, na sua opinião pessoal, seria ótimo para os negócios e principalmente para a política se o demônio da areia resolvesse desposar uma kunoichi da Folha, uma aliança daquele porte seria muito mais do que bem-vista perante as outras nações e isso iria fortificar ainda mais os laços entre o País do Fogo e o País do Vento.

Claro, Hinata jamais poderia desconfiar que estaria envolvido naquele complô, a esposa era muito sisuda em relação a casamentos arranjados e ainda mais que envolvessem politicagem, sendo ela própria _quase_ vítima de um, era mais do que natural e óbvio que se mostrasse furiosamente contra. Deuses, ele queria mesmo discutir aquela possibilidade com o ruivo. Talvez desse uma passada no clã Nara, sob diversos aspectos, seria a oportunidade de fixar-se como os maiores aliados do Novo Mundo!

Só foi perceber que estava devaneando completamente, quando Kakashi muito sutilmente o socou nas costas, fazendo-o sentir algumas gotas deslizarem pela testa, com um sorriso amarelo sem graça, voltou seus olhos para a papelada – _inacreditavelmente chata,_ não pode deixar de pensar – que era analisada friamente pelo amigo.

—E então?

—Parece-me que vocês têm tudo sob o controle. — observou o Sabaku, com evidente satisfação. — Irei discutir os detalhes com a minha irmã, e enviarei um pergaminho com as informações que me foram passadas aos conselheiros da minha Vila. Creio que isso nos dará pelo menos umas duas ou três semanas, antes de devolver-lhe os documentos, com minha decisão já tomada.

—Ótimo,ótimo. — Naruto retrucou, ansiosamente. — Mais alguma coisa...?

—Acredito que amanhã, por volta desse mesmo horário, retornarei para expor algumas minhas ideias a despeito da arquitetura da nova academia ninja de Suna. — informou, e eles balançaram a cabeça, com satisfação.

Foi então que a maldita voz de Kankuro voltou a ecoar em seus ouvidos de maneira desgraçada e, controlando a língua para não soltar um palavrão na frente de todos os anciões e conselheiros, o ruivo limpou bem a garganta.

—Na verdade, eu gostaria de lhe pedir outro favor. — e direcionou seus olhos para o Hokage, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Como vocês já devem estar sabendo, imagino eu, estou promovendo uma seleção para encontrar uma noiva. — nesse momento, Naruto quase gritou escandalosamente um "datte-bayo" naturalmente não o fez,é claro. Não era mais um garoto de dezoito anos. — Eu prometi ao meu irmão que iria sair em alguns jantares, para conhecer algumas kunoichis da Vila.

—Sim, sim. — Naruto meneou a cabeça.

—Não irei me prolongar muito. — prometeu o ruivo, pigarreando. — Gostaria que você enviasse algum ninja para assistir aos encontros, e se possível, alguém para experimentar as bebidas e as comidas. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ser pego desprevenido...

—Bom, dada a sua posição como Kazekage, Gaara-san, é mais do que compreensível seu medo em ser envenenado ou dopado. — afirmou o loiro calmamente. — Eu irei providenciar um especialista. Você tem alguma exigência...

—Sim, eu realmente prefiro que você envie uma kunoichi. Ficaria extremamente desconfortável em ter um homem sentado entre as pretendentes e eu. — afirmou levemente constrangido.

—Muito bem, então. — Naruto afirmou, esticando as mãos. — Estamos conversados, se quiser permanecer para acertamos os detalhes sobre os tais encontros, não irei me opor. — alegou alegremente, e Gaara assentiu.

"Lá vem as piadas"pensou o ruivo, que não conseguiu conter uma risada. Ele era incrivelmente previsível, ponderou o ruivo de olhos esverdeados.

É claro que o Sarutobi-sensei iria arrumar trabalho para ela fazer. Asuma não era um shinobi preguiçoso, definitivamente, mas desde a luta com Hidan, Kurenai mostrou-se relutante em vê-lo sair para realizar missões. Morria de medo do homem não voltar vivo e deixá-la com Mirai, então, ele e os demais membros do time dez haviam concordado – sigilosamente, é claro – que iriam ajudar uns aos outros sem levantar as suspeitas da esposa do sensei. Não era uma tarefa fácil, a mulher possuía uma intuição demoníaca, acompanhada por uma desconfiança fora do normal, no entanto, eles sempre se mostraram eficazes em driblá-la.

O que talvez a fizesse ser um ser humano horrível. Como podia entrar na casa deles e mentir tão descaradamente para a anfitriã? Ino se sentia péssima, no entanto, era ótimo poder estar à ativa sem seu pai importunando-a para relaxar. Rolou os olhos e inspirou fundo, analisando os papeis que Asuma havia lhe entregado meia hora antes.

A missão que lhe foi designada por Chouji achar que "fazia mais a sua cara" não consistia apenas em analisar pergaminhos e relatórios de missões secretas; envolvia Mirai.

Então basicamente, ela lia, estudava e redigia algumas correções sobre as propostas de trabalho e convocações que Asuma recebia, e distraia e cuidava simultaneamente de Mirai, que era uma verdadeira princesinha em todos os aspectos. Obediente, quieta e tão, tão fofa que muitas das vezes distraia Ino da sua verdadeira tarefa. Mas era impossível se concentrar com tamanha fofura e doçura! Ela sorriu largamente, afagando os cabelos da garotinha que lhe sorria divertidamente.

—Quando a titia acabar isso aqui, ela vai brincar com você a noite inteira, está bem? — sorriu, ouvindo a irmã de consideração fazer um som divertido, ela própria acabou rindo, antes de beijar o topo da cabeleireira da pequena Sarutobi.

—E então? — a voz do sensei soou próxima a loira, que ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo: ele acabava de chegar sorrateiramente dentro do quarto da filha, enquanto a esposa, no andar debaixo da casa, preparava o almoço para a "visita".

—É. — Ino balançou a cabeça. — Kurenai-san com certeza vai te matar quando descobrir que você é um dos possíveis senseis a ser chamado pelo Kage. Eu não tenho a menor dúvida.

—Era exatamente isso que eu temia. — ele soltou um gemido frustrado, esfregando o rosto entre as mãos. — O salário é muito bom e há uma série ilimitada de benefícios e assistências garantida pela família do Kage, além disso seria bom uma mudança breve de ares para Mirai.

—Converse com ela. — propôs Ino. — Eu sei que será inútil, e que ela vai te matar de qualquer jeito, mas pelo menos você vai expor as vantagens e eu tenho certeza que ela vai pensar a respeito. — e então ergueu-se do chão, com os papeis finalizados e entregou-os ao sensei que sorriu, meneando a cabeça pensativo.

—Obrigado.

—Sempre que precisar. — ela sorriu divertida, e então se abaixou para despedir-se de Mirai que a abraçou nas pernas. —Não precisa ficar assim, lindinha, eu volto para brincar com você de boneca, ok? — e rindo, beijou a testa da pequenininha, que choramingou manhosa.

—Não vai ficar para o almoço? — inquiriu o sensei.

—Infelizmente não, parece que Naruto tem alguma missão urgente para mim. — explicou brevemente, e o professor assentiu positivamente. — Diga a Kurenai que eu mandei lembranças e volto para a janta.

—Aviso sim, até mais.

—Até, sensei.

Revoltada.

Era assim que a Yamanaka se encontrava. O seu mau-humor tinha sido ainda mais intensificado quando ela descobriu do que se tratava a missão tão urgente e indispensável do Hokage. Ela, que estava louca por um pouco de adrenalina e de ação,não poderia ficar mais frustrada – ou revoltada – ao descobrir que havia sido designada para provar as bebidas e comidas do Todo-Poderoso de Suna. Era irritante essa constatação. Queria pelo menos a ilusão de que seria útil em combate, em uma missão que requeresse as habilidades de seu clã, mas não. Ela foi introduzida como uma acompanhante das sombras, e sim, esse foi o termo utilizado pelo próprio Naruto: ela iria observar o almoço, estando sentada entre a pretendente e o próprio Kage.

Havia situação mais patética e humilhante do que aquela? Porque obviamente ela desconhecia! Irritada, massageou as têmporas. Quando questionou o _baka_ do Uzumaki – porque o cargo de Hokage não significava que os anos tivessem tornado-o um poço de sabedoria e inteligência – a respeito, ele fora muito enfático que o fato dela ser botânica e conseqüentemente estudiosa de plantas de todos os tipos, podia ser muito útil ali, caso ele fosse envenenado ou alguma coisa do gênero. Além disso, ela também tinha conhecimento em ninjutsu médico; caso ele passasse mal, estaria em boas mãos.

Balela! Ela sabia que ele estava desesperado para colocar alguma kunoichi, já que aparentemente havia sido exigência do Kage. Não podia culpá-lo, por isso. Ela também ficaria desconfortável de ter de flertar com mulheres na frente de um dos trogloditas que o acompanhavam desnecessariamente.

E lá estava ela, usando um lindo quimono lilás, com os cabelos presos em um coque alto, prostrada de pé, no bar, ao lado do gostoso do Genma. Não ficava muito a vontade para sentar-se ao lado do ruivo e das mulheres encalhadas, e conhecendo sua língua afiada era bem provável que acabasse falando alguma merda por acidente, então, continuou ali.

Aquele era um dos melhores restaurantes regionais e ficava no centro da Vila, era todo aberto, de forma que uma fuga pela saída dos fundos era impensável, pois era a vista de todos.

A loura fez uma anedota mental das tarefas que teria de realizar durante aquela missão: garçonete – seria ela responsável por servir o Kage e sua dama –; babá; para supervisionar o encontro de um homem adulto com uma iludida qualquer; diplomata para garantir que as coisas não fugissem do controle; segurança; para garantir que as oferecidas não fossem longe demais e, por último, o de fantasma. Naruto realmente estava querendo testar sua paciência ao mandá-la para aquele restaurante, ponderou Ino bufando irritadamente antes de soprar a franja.

—Parece que ele chegou. — o Shiranui informou, em voz baixa, bebericando um gole de seu conhaque. A Yamanaka assentiu positivamente, virando-se lentamente para fitá-los.

Ela podia falecer ali mesmo,de bom grado. Gaara parecia ainda mais alto, gostoso e intimidador do que se lembrava. Estava facilmente explicado o motivo para tanto alvoroço e fuzuê feminino, refletiu a loira de olhos azuis, que o encarou da cabeça aos pés, antes de beber o último gole do seu conhaque.

Os ninjas escolhidos para aquela missão risível,além dela, foram Genma, Shino e Konohamaru que estavam estrategicamente distribuídos em lugares diferentes e foram previamente instruídos a evitar contato visual, para não constrangerem a ilustre presença do ruivo ou tampouco das companhias femininas do mesmo.

Ino agarrou a xícara de café quente, pensando em ir até o ruivo e se apresentar educadamente, para quebrar o gelo. Ela só não esperava que ao se virar, o mesmo estaria literalmente colado a ela, o que acabou provocando o primeiro – de uma série de muitos – incidente do dia.

Com um grito escandaloso, que sem sombra de duvidas poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância, a kunoichi cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos, apavorada e com o rosto fortemente corado.

Gaara soltou um palavrão em voz alta, indignado, segurando no meio das pernas, sentindo uma dor dilacerante dominá-lo, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os fios de sua cabeça.

—Mas que _caralho?!_

—Meu Deus, Meu Deus, Kage-sama eu sinto muito, céus, eu sinto muito, droga! — afoitamente, ela pegou um guardanapos para tentar limpá-lo. O que só piorou ainda mais a situação.

Com os olhos arregalados,o Sabaku observou, descrente, a maluca de cabelos loiros ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas para tentar retirar a mancha de café da sua calça. No meio do restaurante. Não era preciso dizer que todos os olhos do lugar estavam voltados para ele.

Com o rosto fortemente corado, e de certo não era mais pela quentura em suas calças, Gaara agarrou o pulso de Ino com força, erguendo-a do chão sem qualquer esforços. A kunoichi piscou os olhos repetidamente, com as bochechas densamente coradas e os ombros encolhidos,temendo uma repreensão. Respirando fundo, ele encarou a linda – e evidentemente _doida_ – mulher a sua frente.

—Você deve ser a Yamanaka, presumo.

—-S-Sim. — ela tossiu, nervosamente. — Kage-sama, eu realmente peço desculpas... Naruto disse que você era muito fã de café e...

—Se eu soubesse que uma mulher bonita como você iria se ajoelhar entre minhas pernas, eu teria escolhido outra calça — ralhou sarcasticamente, a vendo escancarar a boca, completamente sem graça e perplexa. — Não precisa se desculpar, tenho certeza que você não faria isso intencionalmente.

Ela podia estar delirando, mas por uma fração de segundos, percebeu um tom certamente malicioso na voz do ruivo que a desconcertou momentaneamente. Sorrindo presunçosamente, Gaara afastou-se da mulher, que fechou os olhos, para respirar fundo, completamente envergonhada.

Puxou a cadeira, para sentar-se, limpando-se brevemente com o guardanapo, enquanto Ino escondia o rosto entre as mãos, ao ouvir as risadas desesperadas e histéricas dos demais ninjas. _Porra, Ino! Bela maneira de dar as boas-vindas ao Kage, sua otária!_ Respirando fundão pesadamente, ela virou-se, com o último fio de dignidade que lhe sobrara e dera as costas para o desgraçado do Genma, que continuava rindo.

Quando a primeira pretendente chegou, Ino pegou as bandejas, avaliando minuciosamente os copos. Mordiscou o sanduíche pedido pelo ruivo e em seguida deu um gole da bebida, algo que faria muito durante aquela tarde, na seqüencia, retornou até onde estava o casal, e sem se dignar a olhar para Gaara, os serviu, antes de puxar a cadeira e sentar-se ali, ainda fortemente desconfortável.

Ino já tinha ouvido algumas histórias acerca da personalidade difícil e intragável do Sabaku, no entanto, sempre achou que fossem lendas urbanas. Ali, ela veria que não eram tão inverossímeis quanto alegavam.

—Eu estou tão honrada. — dizia a kunoichi de cabelos levemente esverdeados. — Quando soube da seleção, Kazekage-sama...

A Yamanaka observou Gaara beber um longo gole do chá gelado antes de respirar fundo, e inclinar-se sobre a mesa.

—Acho que houve um terrível mal entendido aqui, _querida._ — ela decididamente não gostou da maneira com que ele enfatizou a palavra, reprimindo o ímpeto de chamá-lo de babaca. — Não procuro por uma esposa. O que Kankuro fez foi um verdadeiro desserviço, idem para minha irmã.

A mulher ficou verdadeiramente desconcertada com uma expressão chateada.

—Mas, eu pensei que...

—Eu serei o mais breve que eu conseguir. — Gaara pigarreou. — Eu estou ofertando uma alta quantia em dinheiro para a mulher que aceitar ter meu bebê. Todos os benefícios, todas as assistências serão garantidas, em troca, durante os noves meses de gestação... Ou pelo menos um ano,para dar tempo de desamamentar a criança — corrigiu-se brevemente — A mulher será obrigada a morar em Suna, desfrutará de uma vida de luxo e será reconhecida como a progenitora do meu filho, o que lhe dará certo respeito e influência na Vila da Areia mas — ergueu o dedo — Eu não vou me casar com ela, não quero esse desgaste necessário, muito menos ficar preso a um compromisso a qual não acredito. Você está me entendendo?

A expressão da mulher instantaneamente murchou mediante as palavras proferidas tão friamente e calculadamente pelo homem a sua frente, e Ino fez uma expressão de "nada mal" é claro que aquilo era o mínimo de se esperar de um homem na posição a qual ele se encontrava.

—Você vai pagar para a mulher entregar a criança para você, ao nascer? — ele fez que sim com a cabeça. — E não vai poder participar da criação dela, nem escolher o nome, nem vê-la crescer? — novamente, o Kage assentiu. — Oh, não. Não. Com certeza não. Isso é muita crueldade. Separar o filho da sua mãe? Nem se você fosse um deus, aceitaria isso! — ela levantou-se violentamente e rapidamente cambaleou para fora do restaurante.

Ele sorriu divertido, voltando a beber seu chá. Ino respirou fundo. Aquela foi uma tática inteligente da parte dele,precisava ao mesmo tempo,parecia-lhe cruel demais, exatamente como a mulher havia afirmado.

A segunda mulher, era uma garota de Suna, a loira reconheceu sem conseguir se lembrar do nome dela.

—Matsuri? — Gaara perguntou, confuso, piscando os olhos perplexamente. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Eu... Sei que isso vai soar patético, mas — ela pigarreou. — Eu segui vocês e a comitiva até aqui, Gaara-sama, quando ouvi sobre a seleção percebi que precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Não posso deixá-lo cometer essa loucura, eu... Eu...

Matsuri virou-se, com uma sobrancelha arqueada na direção de Ino, que se desmanchava em gargalhadas.

—Desculpe, eu falei algo engraçado? — perguntou com raiva.

—Não, não. É só que... — deixando de rir, a loira suspirou. — É muito patético, você por acaso ouviu o que acabou de dizer? Você _seguiu_ o Kazekage até uma Vila distante da sua, para tentar participar de uma seleção onde provavelmente o disputaria com muitas outras mulheres, isso é... Me desculpe, me desculpe, mas isso é muito patético. — e explodindo em gargalhadas, Ino respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. — Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, sou apenas uma espiã. Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. — disse, sorrindo forçadamente antes de se dirigir até o bar.

Matsuri corou até o último fio de cabelo, claramente constrangida, enquanto o Sabaku, a sua frente, virava-se lentamente para fitar a Yamanaka se afastar a passos rápidos. Ele a puxou pelo pulso, novamente,obrigando-a se virar para encará-los.

Internamente, temeu que ele a repreendesse pela sua intromissão cretina, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

—Você. _Espiã_ — zombou com um sorriso ladino, fazendo a loira arquear a sobrancelha. — Sente-se. — ela fez que sim com a cabeça, abaixando a mesma, claramente constrangida e arrependida. Então Gaara voltou seu olhar a Matsuri. — Matsuri-san, não quero parecer grosseiro ou maldoso, mas o objetivo disso tudo é encontrar uma mãe para meu filho, estou procurando por uma barriga de aluguel, e não acho que conseguiria escolher você para isso, já que trabalhamos e convivemos juntos. É por esse motivo que eu decidi fazer a "seleção" aqui em Konoha, e não em Suna — explicou meticulosamente.

—Eu entendo. Eu... Me desculpe,Kage-sama, se pareci patética.

—Não precisa se desculpar. — ele sorriu amigavelmente. — O que tivemos foi muito bacana e certamente marcante, mas você merece alguém melhor do que eu.

E depois disso, despediram-se brevemente, com a mesma deixando o local as pressas, visivelmente embaraçada e ainda ofendida pelo discurso de Ino,que permaneceu calada desde então.

Gaara a encarou por alguns minutos, e Ino continuou calada e quieta. O ruivo a analisou brevemente.

—Você não se inscreveu para a seleção. — sondou.

—Não acredito em casamentos arranjados. — deu de ombros.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que a terceira pretendente chegou, adentrando o restaurante.

—Quer saber? Eu já decidi. Você vai me ajudar a escolher a mãe para meu bebê. — impôs, com autoridade. Ino franziu o cenho, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo.


	5. À Caça da Barriga

À Caça da Barriga

Suspirou de forma discreta, com pesar. Estavam ali há quantas horas, afinal? Duas? Três? A impressão que tinha é de que havia se passado quatro longos séculos desde que entrou naquele restaurante, ainda pela manhã. Uma surpreendente quantidade de mulheres apareceu, com esperanças e expectativa somente para abandonar o ambiente com o gosto amargo da frustração. O discurso incisivo do poderoso Kage sobre não desejar uma senhora Sabaku com toda certeza minou os planos que as interesseiras e provavelmente golpistas tinham para a vida na Vila da Areia. Por um lado, a loira precisava admitir que a personalidade firme era admirável, por outro, questionava-se internamente o quão cruel um homem tinha que ser para privar a mãe do próprio filho; de vê-lo crescer e até mesmo de escolher o nome da criança. Durante aquele primeiro dia, que imaginava ser o antecessor de outros que estavam por vir – já que o cretino a havia incubado de participar daquela missão horrorosa e, conseqüentemente o Hokage esperaria que ela continuasse na jogada – Ino pôde perceber algumas peculiaridades e excentricidades no homem de cabelos ruivos tão vermelhos quanto o próprio sangue ou o fogo.

Gaara não era alguém que ela gostaria de contrariar, muito menos ter como inimigo, embora desejasse desferir uns bons tapas na cara daquele cretino, que talvez fossem necessários. Quando finalmente chegou à hora de ir para casa, ela mal podia contar as horas para enfim livrar-se dele – é mais do que óbvio que os ninjas escalados para aquela missão seriam responsáveis por resguardá-lo em segurança até o clã Nara, não era preciso muita inteligência para descobrir ou perceber que essa ordem estava implícita nas instruções dadas de maneira didática pelo loiro de olhos azuis.

E Ino não via necessidade para tal. Aquele cara, tão terrivelmente gostoso quanto esquentadinho e sério, era provavelmente um dos homens mais fortes do mundo shinobi. Os seguranças que o escoltavam de Suna até Konoha não passavam de bonecos de enfeites, considerando-se as habilidades, a força e principalmente a alcunha de demônio do deserto que o Sabaku trazia consigo.

Os seguranças e o próprio Kage andavam a frente, enquanto ela, Shino, Genma e Konohamaru vinham atrás, mantendo uma distância considerável dos mesmos, tomando o cuidado de manter-se a postos mediante qualquer ameaça que surgisse durante o trajeto.

—Yamanaka. — a voz de Genma a retirou de seus devaneios, levando-a se virar para encarar o homem de cabelos castanhos. — O que você vai fazer hoje? Soube por uma fonte segura que você está de férias.

A loira rolou os olhos, deixando de andar brevemente. Provavelmente o ruivinho não iria se incomodar, visto que eles passaram literalmente o dia inteiro dentro daquele maldito restaurante. O que foi uma experiência, no mínimo, exótica, para se dizer. A fila das pretendentes do mesmo era quilométrica e, não somente isso possuía uma mulher mais estranha e engraçada que a outra, mas todas tinham algo em comum: o brilho de interesse. Esse brilho a Yamanaka reconhecia quando via, fosse a quem fosse. Enfim, tendo eles passado boa parte do dia trancado no restaurante, era de se esperar que ele relevasse alguns minutos de conversa.

—Estava pensando em experimentar o vestido de noiva e o véu para nosso casamento. — debochou, irritadamente, lançando um olhar a Shiranui que, a principio ele não entendeu. —Eu não sei a _merda_ que a Anko te disse, mas garanto a você que não vai conseguir de mim nada além de... — calou-se brevemente ao perceber que estavam suficientemente próximos ao distrito dos Naras. — Sexo casual.

—Isso é alguma pegadinha? — quis saber, esperançoso. Ali estava uma mulher linda, gostosa e incrivelmente cheirosa dizendo deliberadamente que recusava relacionamento sério. Só podia ser algum tipo de piada, ponderou o moreno.

—Por que seria? Mulheres também são capazes de diversão momentânea e descompromissada. — alegou a Yamanaka, o fitando curiosamente.

—Bom, é que... — ele sorriu amarelamente, coçando a nuca. — Anko pode ter dito alguma coisa sobre você querer se casar e ter filhos.

—Anko-sama é uma casamenteira, é óbvio que ela vai espalhar isso por aí. Está tentando me enxotar para fora do clã há meses — ela riu com o pensamento. Desde que entrou naquela crise existencial pós-término, a Mitarashi, e agora Yamanaka, resolveu se tornar a sua fada madrinha, constantemente empurrando-a para sapos que de príncipes, não tinham nada. Ela gostava dessa preocupação e da constante interferência da mesma, no entanto, ainda estava magoada demais com Sai para ao menos cogitar um relacionamento mais sério no momento, então os encontros nunca avançavam para além de três boas trepadas e só. — Estou livre agora, Genma-kun.

O castanho sorriu maliciosamente e inclinou-se para beijá-la na bochecha.

—Ótimo,nos vemos por volta das onze horas? — indagou e ela assentiu, sorrindo divertida,vendo- se afastar.

Mordendo a boca vagarosamente, a loira estava animada para o seu encontro noturno.

—Aqui está você,são e salvo. — Konohamaru sorriu para o Kage, cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mãos.

—Obrigado. — o ruivo sorriu. — E perdoe-me por ter tomado tanto o tempo de vocês com esse assunto extremamente chato, tenho certeza que preferiam fazer outra coisa além de vigiar um homem paranóico e suas candidatas.

Ino não se surpreendeu com o sarcasmo,mas o sorrisinho de canto que surgiu nos lábios do homem de cabelos avermelhados foi um fator inesperado. Por uma breve fração de segundos, esqueceu-se completamente que estava entre uma rodinha de homens peculiares.

—E novamente — Konohamaru voltou a dizer, dessa vez com um tom de ironia que irritou a Yamanaka. — Pedimos desculpas pelo incidente com o café quente, não é mesmo, Ino-san?

A loira escancarou a boca, com o rosto fortemente avermelhado, e enquanto todos os demais riam – inclusive, para sua surpresa e frustração, o amigo Aburame – ela não hesitou antes de fechar ambas as mãos em punhos e desferi-las violentamente contra a cabeça do moreno de cabelos marrons, que exprimiu alguns gritos em protesto.

Gaara abriu outro sorrisinho – e dessa vez, não havia a menor dúvidas de que era malicioso, antes de dizer.

—Se você queria tanto assim me ver sem calça, Yamanaka-san, bastava pedir, não precisava entornar café quente na minha cueca.

Ino ficou impreterivelmente calada, olhando fixamente para o homem a sua frente, que sem qualquer filtro, pudor ou aparente amor a vida, alargou ainda mais o sorrisinho desprezível nos lábios antes de tombar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar.

Aquele monstro sabia gargalhar? Ino não podia ficar mais perplexa. Respirando fundo, ela soprou a própria franja antes de dizer.

—Bom,acho que já atingi a minha cota de humilhação publica e gratuita por hoje, depois dessa eu provavelmente vou me jogar de algum prédio ou alguma coisa assim — disse fazendo uma careta, com várias gotas a deslizar pela sua testa. — O importante é que esse dia terminou. E, mais uma vez, Kazekage-sama, eu realmente sinto muito.

Ele apenas gesticulou com a cabeça, encarando-a intensamente, antes de pigarrear.

—Na verdade... Eu gostaria de poder falar a _sós_ com você, se não for incomodo.

É óbvio que era um incomodo, na verdade chegava a ser um fardo bem impertinente, preponderou à loira, que estava controlando sua língua para não mandá-lo comer areia. Ao invés disso,forçou um sorriso, imaginando que o suspense do atraso provavelmente excitaria ainda mais o Shiranui.

Assim que o Aburame e o Sarutobi foram embora, os seguranças afastaram-se gradualmente, mantendo um bom espaço de distância entre eles, para lhes dar o mínimo de privacidade. Ino já estava se preparando mentalmente para mandá-lo se foder, caso aquele idiota voltasse a dizer coisas de teor malicioso. Mas isso não foi preciso, Gaara fizera questão de deixar bem claro o que ele pretendia em um tom formal e bastante comedido.

—Serei sucinto, senhorita Yamanaka, especialmente porque tenho certeza que você possui planos mais interessantes do que ficar conversando comigo em uma rua deserta — murmurou e a loira meneou a cabeça. — Gostaria que realmente levasse a sério meu pedido para encontrar a barriga de aluguel, como você pode ter percebido, meu tempo na Aldeia da Folha é extremamente escasso,e minha irmã é terrivelmente contra essa ideia— fez uma pequena pausa, respirando fundo, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras que diria. Não podia dar margens para más interpretações. — Além disso, também estou sendo pressionado pelos conselheiros de Suna, que se opõem veementemente a possibilidade de eu ser pai solteiro.

A loira balançou a cabeça, limitando-se a ouvir pacientemente.

— Se você me ajudar com os encontros, e as entrevistas para encontrar uma mulher que seja compatível com o que eu desejo e principalmente capaz de se submeter as minhas imposições, obtendo êxito ou não nessa procura, posso lhe recompensar financeiramente.

— Com certeza não iria me opor, especialmente agora que estou interditada — ela fungou uma risada. — Não querendo soar indelicada, Kazekage-sama, mas como exatamente isso iria funcionar? Você vai retornar em breve para Suna...

—Estava considerando que talvez pudéssemos nos comunicar, a principio, através de cartas. Apenas o básico referente à caça da Barriga. — a ultima frase levou Ino a gargalhar, deixando de rir com dificuldade, cobrindo a boca com a mão para abafar a risada, e o Sabaku inevitavelmente sorriu divertido. — O que me diz?

—Estamos de acordo. — cedeu, amigavelmente, estendendo a mão para o ruivo, que apertou a mão dela. Em seguida afastaram-se gradativamente. — Ah, a propósito — ela pigarreou, limpando a garganta. — Se me permite um pequeno conselho de uma aluna da melhor academia de Konoha, eu contrataria Maito Guy e Asuma Sarutobi.

—Sarutobi e Maito. — Gaara assentiu reflexivamente. — Nomes de peso. — a Yamanaka sorriu abertamente, fazendo uma mesura. — Bom, agora que estamos acertados, podemos terminar de acertar os detalhes sobre o seu pagamento amanhã, no restaurante, no mesmo horário.

Oh, merda. Eles ainda iriam se ver no dia seguinte? Ótimo, teria mais uma sessão gratuita de discursos falsamente apaixonados de mulheres que nunca, sequer o viram na vida antes. E algumas,desconfiava a loira de olhos azuis, ainda tinham medo e receio dele desde o exame chunin... Bom, aquele problema definitivamente não era seu para dar-se ao luxo de se preocupar,então,apenas despediu-se calorosamente do ruivo e seguiu rumo ao próprio distrito, onde havia combinado encarecidamente de encontrar com Genma alguns minutos antes.

—Onde você esteve? — foi literalmente a primeira coisa que ele escutou, assim que passou pela porta da sala de jantar, onde Kankuro, Shikamaru, o pequeno Shika e a temível _general_ esperavam-nos. Enquanto os homens pareciam, felizmente indiferentes a sua presença e a própria existência, desconfiava o ruivo de olhos esverdeados, Temari parecia nublada por uma áurea obscura.

Talvez estivesse encarnando o Shukaku, pensou sarcasticamente, abrindo um sorrisinho sonso com esse pensamento. Havia se tornado injustamente conhecido como o demônio da areia,quando na verdade,esse titulo recaía perfeitamente sobre a sua irmã tresloucada.

Ignorando totalmente a pergunta da mesma, Gaara puxou um zafu para sentar-se, a irmã escancarou a boca, ainda mais irritada com a falta de consideração e bom senso do mais novo e reprimiu o ímpeto de acertá-lo com o leque.

—Gaara. — voltou a chamá-lo. O ruivo pegou a jarra de surro, que estava colocada no centro da mesa e serviu-se de um pouco de suco de laranja, ou fosse tangerina, não importava-lhe. — Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu hoje e tenho certeza absoluta de que essa história chegará ao conselho de Suna. — o avisou, séria, tentando manter a calma e a vontade de esquartejá-lo. — O que você acha que eles vão dizer sobre essa sua ideia esdrúxula e mirabolante de ter um filho, sem uma esposa? O que acha que as alianças políticas dirão de um dos mais influentes homens do mundo, quando este aparecer com uma criança que não tem o sobrenome materno e portanto, que é indigna e bastarda? Será que não é capaz de perceber o que digo? Pelos céus! _Naruto_ é mais responsável do que você.

—Naruto não foi forçado a se casar, casou-se por amor, com a mulher que _ele_ escolheu, e ele é feliz assim.

Quando a mesma voltou a abrir a boca, continuando a conversa, que mais uma vez mostrara-se ser um monologo na realidade, Gaara já nem se dava ao trabalho de fingir que escutava, fez sua refeição em silêncio, deliciou-se do sabor doce do suco quietamente, antes de dizer, em voz alta,num tom de voz frio e cortante como o gelo que com certeza faria Temari refletir muito naquela noite.

—_Eu_ sou o Kazekage de Suna, e _eu_ tomo minhas decisões, o que você acha ou deixa de achar a respeito, é completamente irrelevante. — e então sorriu friamente para a irmã, que, finalmente, calou a porra da boca, ainda que claramente contrariada e frustrada.

Shikamaru respirou fundo, aliviado. Sabia que, em partes aquele jantar não terminou em um fratricídio pela presença do seu pequeno filho unigênito a mesa, do contrário, era bem provável que Temari cumprisse a ameaça de matar o irmão mais novo. "Graças a Kami!" suspirou, benzendo-se.

—Você poderia engravidar a Ino. — sugeriu Kankuro, sarcasticamente, chamando a atenção do irmão, que levava o hashi até a boca, sem se preocupar em abrir a boca para questioná-lo. — Cara, pensa em uma mulher gostosa. O filho de vocês seria lindo. — disse, zombeteiro. — Ou melhor, talvez eu pudesse...

—Kankuro — dessa vez quem interveio foi o próprio Nara, afinal, não aceitava que dissessem coisas do tipo da melhor amiga. Ino era uma irmã para ele. — Se você tiver amor às coisas que chama de bolas, não termine a frase. — o avisou sorumbaticamente.

Kankuro sentiu algumas gotas descer pela testa, mediante o olhar diabólico que o _casal_ Nara lhe destinava. Ora, Temari era amiga da Yamanaka também, e com certeza não lhe agradava a maneira porca com que seu irmão se referia a kunoichi, por mais maluca e claramente psicótica que Ino fosse.

Gaara permaneceu calado, imaginando como eles iriam reagir se descobrissem que a loira havia aceitado ajudá-lo, clandestinamente. Provavelmente Temari iria sim encarnar o Shukaku – mas para matar a outra loira, e não ele.

Encontraram-se pontualmente a meia noite, já que alguns imprevistos impediram que Ino deixasse a casa mais cedo. O Shiranui sorriu, cuspindo o seu inseparável palito de dente, ao ver a loura se aproximar sorrateiramente de si.

—Desculpe o atraso. — Ino disse, beijando-o demoradamente nos lábios.

—Não importa. — ele retribuiu ao beijo, segurando-a pela cintura, conduzindo-a até a arvore mais próxima, pressionando-a ali. Arfando,os dois continuaram a se beijar em um osculo repleto de tesão. A loura acariciou o rosto de Genma, aprofundando o mesmo antes de se afastar brevemente. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, ela já era erguida do chão, tendo suas pernas jogadas ao redor do corpo dele, que a beijava com lascívia e certa urgência.

Por sorte aquela era uma área pouco acessada pelos demais, especialmente à noite, então as chances de serem importunados eram praticamente inexistentes.

Pela manhã, antes de começar sua produção para se encontrar com o delicioso Kage e sua trupe de seguranças grandalhões e, que ironicamente eram extremamente fracos se comparados ao chefe deles, Ino resolveu fazer uma pequena lista com as possíveis candidatas. Pelo o que pudera observar na noite anterior, ele realmente não queria abrir brechas, tampouco precedentes para que a mãe da criança pudesse atormentá-lo após o contrato assinado, então teria de encontrar alguém com características frias e que fosse suscetível a ideia de entregar o filho em troca de dinheiro.

E enquanto ficava refletindo, escolhendo os nomes para colocar na lista e assim entregar ao ruivo para que ele próprio chegasse a alguma conclusão, Ino ficou aliviada ao perceber que durante aqueles boatos mal-entendidos sobre seleção para casamento, não passou pela cabeça da Anko inscrevê-la. Seria realmente aborrecedor ser jogada para o meio do conglomerado de mulheres patéticas que fatalmente pertenciam a estatística de solteironas da vila. Além de constrangedor.

Claro, ainda ontem antes de toda aquela história sobre missão e tudo o mais, a bonita havia a despertado para jogá-la para cima do ruivo, mesmo assim não insistiu mais no assunto tampouco tentou orquestrar planos entediantes. Ela respeitou sua decisão, e a loira ficara profundamente aliviada com essa constatação. Odiava ter de se submeter as vontades alheias, urgh. Era tão frustrante. Não ter o controle da própria vida!

Respirando fundo, estalou o pescoço e optou por um traje simples. Uma camiseta e calça preta, deveria ser o suficiente. Em seguida amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e deixou o cômodo, indo ao encontro de Genma que a esperava, a alguns metros de distância do clã Yamanaka.

De acordo com Naruto, o ruivo deveria ir embora ainda ao dia seguinte, então por alguns dias ela seria poupada daquela história de acordo e tudo o mais.

Assim que adentrou o restaurante, assumiu seu lugar no bar, sentada próxima a Shino, felizmente. Konohamaru continuava a aborrecê-la com piadinhas de duplo sentido sobre o café na cueca do Kazekage. Maldito! Se havia outro ser humano mais parecido com o Hokage, do que aquele pirralho abusado, a loira realmente desconhecia.

—Ali está o nosso bonitão. — Shino, que dificilmente dava para se saber se sorria ou chorava por baixo gola alta da camiseta, gesticulou com a cabeça para a porta de entrada. E a Yamanaka limitou-se a balançar a cabeça. — Você viu a fila de mulheres do lado de fora?

—Vi. Chega a ser hilário. Elas entram aqui esperando um casamento, e saem com a proposta de entregar a única garantia que teriam de ter alguma participação política na corte dos Sabakus — fungou uma risada, sendo acompanhado pelo Aburame.

—Você teria coragem de fazer isso? — sondou-lhe o moreno, intrigado, e Ino arqueou a sobrancelha. — Entregar o bebê que foi gerado em seu ventre, que você viu se desenvolver, que você acompanhou por _nove meses _ crescer, em troca de dinheiro e de alguns títulos decorativos?

—Com certeza não. — refletiu Ino, lançando um olhar de esguelha, observando os seguranças acomodarem o ruivo na mesa antes de dirigirem-se a multidão envaidecida que aguardavam,ansiosas do lado de fora. Havia a suspeita de que mulheres de outras aldeias chegavam desde a madrugada para tentarem a sorte. — A mulher passa por muitas mudanças no corpo e no emocional... — balançou a cabeça, negativamente. — Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso, principalmente por dinheiro. — e então apoiou o rosto em seu antebraço.

Shino meneou a cabeça,também, voltando a beber seu chá gelado quietamente.

—Mas tecnicamente — a voz do Kage, atrás da loira, levou ela e Shino a cuspirem suas bebidas, aflitamente, com os rostos fortemente corados. — O material genético seria do pai. Não entendo sua objeção.

Ino franziu o cenho,sem saber ao certo o que responder,virou-se lentamente para fitá-lo.

—Ah, Kage-sama... Eu e Shino só estávamos conversando,não me leve a mal,eu realmente...

—Eu quero ouvir sua opinião, Yamanaka. — os olhos esverdeados, tão claros e intimidadores a confrontaram, encurralando-a. — Por que você não seria capaz de entregar a criança, se tecnicamente ela nem seria sua, para começo de conversa?

Não seria sua? Do que aquele megalomaníaco estava falando? Porque com certeza não parecia sobre ter filhos.

—Certo,lembrando que se você for começar uma guerra ninja com a nossa Vila — Ino argumentou, levando-o a sorrir largamente,antes de rir — Foi você mesmo que começou isso, ok? — ele assentiu, dizendo que prometeria se lembrar — Mesmo que o _esperma_ fosse do pagador, a mulher seria literalmente responsável pela parte mais difícil. Passaria por mudanças complexas, que envolvem hormônios e fatores físicos e psicológicos, o corpo não pararia de mudar, e seria _ela_ e não o "comprador" que receberia chutes na barriga, que sentiria na pele o crescimento da criança dentro do ventre... Eu, pessoalmente, jamais me candidataria a Barriga de Aluguel. Não seria capaz de ver aquele ser, que cresceu dentro de mim, que fez meus peitos incharem com leite, sendo tirado de mim, ainda mais na maternidade. É cruel, Sabaku-sama.

Gaara ouviu a opinião da kunoichi pacientemente, com uma expressão indecifrável e Ino encolheu os ombros, relutante, antes de se benzer, temendo que ele lhe atacasse com o Shukaku ou então decidisse destruir Konoha.

—Por favor, não ataque Konoha.

Essa frase foi o suficiente para interromper a linha de raciocínio do homem ruivo, que piscando os olhos, voltou a si, somente para cair em uma gargalhada estrondosa. Ela era engraçada – e boca dura também.

—Não vou atacar. — jurou, estendendo o dedo mindinho para ela, que soltou um suspiro de alívio. — Seu ponto de vista é muito interessante, Ino-san,você é realmente uma mulher interessante. — começou, e ela preparou para ser metaforicamente metralhada. —Mas dados médicos e científicos apontam que nem todas as mulheres nascem com o desejo de ser mãe, algumas só chegam a sentir o "amor maternal" exatamente na maternidade, e se isso for acertado em um contrato, e a mulher não chegar a ver o feto, que até então negligenciou carinhosamente, não tem razão para desejar entrar com uma ação depois, entende o que eu digo? Porque sem ver a criança, eu posso garantir que ela não sinta absolutamente nada pelo feto.

Ino escutou pacientemente, com o canudo do chá gelado nos lábios ainda.

—É um pensamento frio e ligeiramente irracional, Kage-sama. Mas, é como diz aquele famoso ditado. Sem útero, sem opinião — e sorriu trocista na direção dele, que levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. — Eu vou torcer para que ache uma mulher louca o bastante para lhe vender a criança. — disse, cruzando os dedos.

O ruivo sorriu minimamente, balançando com a cabeça lentamente em afirmação, até que algo lhe passou pela a cabeça.

—Se o pai da criança, o "comprador" — fez aspas com as mãos — Garantisse o direito de você conhecer a criança, e participar da criação da mesma de alguma forma, você mudaria de ideia?

Ino balançou a cabeça, largando o copo e o canudo.

—É algo a se pensar, mesmo assim a ideia de abrir mão do meu próprio filho, sangue do meu sangue, para deixá-lo ser educado e criado em um país longe de mim? É inviável, eu não sei se conseguiria. — admitiu, com honestidade e o ruivo meneou a cabeça.

—O que está fazendo sentada aqui, afinal? Vamos até a mesa, exatamente como ontem, você ouvirá o que as mulheres tem a dizer e irá me ajudar a escolher alguém.

"Lá vamos nós de novo" pensou a Yamanaka, suspirando, antes de sorrir, assentindo com a cabeça. Ergueu-se da cadeira em um pulo.


End file.
